


Horsea is Shit

by rnedagemacaroni



Category: Homestuck
Genre: EriSol - Freeform, Humanstuck, I suck at titles, M/M, MY BABIES, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnedagemacaroni/pseuds/rnedagemacaroni
Summary: Sollux looks back at how him and Eridan got to where they were and boy, were they just a pair of massive dorks.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Kudos: 38





	Horsea is Shit

** Horsea is Shit **

You stare blankly at the calendar on the side of your fridge, standing there in your kitchen in just a pair of boxers and a blanket loosely draped over your sholders. You take note of today’s date and you can’t believe how much time has passed. 

It feels like it was just yesterday that your father was scolding you, trying not to scream at you, for getting into a physical fight with another kid in the middle of the hospital waiting room while your mother did her weekly bout of chemotherapy. Really you couldn’t even remember what had started the fight or how it had gotten to the point that it had gotten  physical; all you remember was your father ripping you off this other boy that you had pinned to the ground and were beating the shit out of. 

The following week you recall the boy being there again in that same waiting room, playing Pokémon on his DS and you, being you, told him that he probably had shit taste and that yours could take his out in one hit. His face had turned red and he half yelled at you about how you were a jerk and that his Pokémon are the best around and for you to shut up your stupid lisping mouth. You couldn’t help but laugh and eventually the two of you were trading  Pokémon and talking about your favorite ones and you told him all about how  Beedrill was the best and he shot back that, no,  Horsea was you nerd, how dare you. 

You honestly were about to start another fight, but the look your dad gave you made you change your mind. The next week he was there again, your father and his seemed to have gotten along well the past couple of weeks. Each of them sharing their own experiences and stories of their wives’ illness. The two of you, not so much, you argued constantly over video games and  superheroes and everything two ten-year-old boys deemed life changing and meaningful at that age. To be quite frank, you thought he was a pompous ass, though you’d never say it out loud around your dad. You knew how he felt about cussing. 

That, week, however, you had happened to find catch (quite easily) a  horsea and you wanted to trade it to the other boy as a peace offering. You  kinda had been a jerk to him the past couple of weeks and you felt only mildly bad about it. The following week, though, he wasn’t there. You didn’t think too much of it as it was just one week. He probably had other things to do. 

The following week he wasn’t there either or the week after that and the week after that. You eventually asked your dad where the weird kid went and he explained to you that his mother had passed away, she had succumbed to her cancer and that the boy and his family had moved away. All you could say was ‘Oh’ and go back to playing your game. You looked at the  horsea sitting in your party that you were training up and felt just a little pang of loneliness. You moved it out of your active party and moved on with your training. You did realize, though, that you never asked for the other  boy's name (how had you not even done that?) nor had you gotten a friend code from him. 

Oh well, you guess. 

Fast forward to your junior year of high school and your class was getting a new transfer student from some rich school up in New York. Strange for this time of year, but whatever. The kid was tall and toned and had some stupid purple streak in his hair that sat pretty amazingly against his wavy brown hair. He had really blue eyes, you noticed, like super blue. Ocean blue. He seemed awfully familiar to you, but you couldn’t place him anywhere. His name was Eridan  Ampora and as the day would progress you would find out what a colossal tool and pompous asshole he was. 

Your best friend  Feferi , being the social butterfly and ambassador of good will that she was, invited Eridan to eat lunch with you and your friends (by friends you mean your childhood friend  Karkat and your gal pal Aradia). He spoke with some kind of dumbass stutter, but had the audacity to make fun of your lisp. You made fun of his flamboyant way of dressing and he shot back that at least he didn’t look like a thrift shop baby. 

Oh yeah, you were  gonna absolutely hate the fuck  outta this kid. 

Feferi , despite everything, invited Eridan to join you all for lunch the next day as well. You tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn’t hear it. She felt bad that Eridan was new and didn’t know anyone and wanted to make sure he felt welcomed. You stared her dead in the eye and tried to explain why he was adamantly against this. Again, she wouldn’t hear of it. 

So, he joined you again the next day, but he seemed a bit different this time. He seemed a little quieter, but still acted like a douche whenever someone would try to tease him or joke with him. You couldn’t imagine the size of the stick he must have up his gorgeously shaped ass.

Wait. 

Did... Did you just call his ass gorgeous? How would an ass even BE gorgeous? You shake your head slightly to try and get rid of the thought and tried to get through the rest of your lunch period without starting an argument with prince  fishlips over there. 

Eridan, you found, had a majority of your classes with you and he sat right near you in all of them giving you the perfect opportunity to glance him over without him noticing. He really was in great shape, his tight shirts showing off every muscle hidden beneath that beautiful porcelain skin of his. Again, you had to stop yourself and question your thoughts. There was no way you found this kid attractive in any way. You had never been shy about your sexuality and by that you mean, you’ve never really thought or cared about it. You assumed you’d die a virgin computer nerd and you had come to terms with that pretty easily and quickly in your life. 

As each new day passed, you found yourself more and more intrigued by Eridan. You started to actually ask about his interests and what he did for fun and asked what video games he played (go fucking figure he’s into all that Animal Crossing crap) and he seemed over the moon that you were talking to him.  Feferi would start giggling at you two when you would start getting into petty squabbles about things that didn’t really matter, like PS vs Xbox, ketchup on your mac and cheese or not and even boxers or briefs. You found it rather endearing how his face would light up when you two would talk about things he was passionate about or how his brows would furrow when you were annoying him and how his eyes would seemingly glow when he’d get genuinely upset with you. You started to notice all of his little nuances and all the little things that made him tick and it made your heart flutter every time he would laugh or smile, especially at you. 

Oh yeah, you were definitely gay for him.  _ Fuck.  _

The two of you started spending more time together and it both bothered you and didn’t. It didn’t bother you because you were spending time with the object of your desire and it bothered you because you were constantly hiding your feelings (and the occasional boner) from the object of your desires. 

One day Eridan invited you over to his house to watch movies and eat shitty pizza. You couldn’t say no and you didn’t want to say no. You had been surprised, however, that he invited you as he refused to really let anyone know where he lived for some reason. It was a highly guarded secret of his and once you had Google mapped and bussed over Friday after school you could see why. He lived in an actual mansion... Like a mansion, mansion. With high fences and a driveway that took you ten minutes to walk up in a gated community in the richest part of town. Everyone made enough fun of him for his family’s wealth, letting them see where he lived would give them ammo for life. 

You make it up to the ornate doors which, go fucking figure, have those old ass circular door knockers instead of an actual fucking doorbell. You knock as loudly as you can and you hear movement inside the house and brief yelling before the door opens up revealing Eridan who looks irritated. His look completely changes, however, when he sees you. 

“Sol!” he smiles, “You made it!” 

“Sure did, ED,” you replied, “This is... uh... Quite the place you got here.” 

“Oh, yeah, well my dad runs a pretty successful law firm so...” Eridan moved to the side and opened the door more so you could enter. 

The inside was just like the outside, unnecessarily extravagant and large. You saw someone leaving to one of the backrooms and Eridan spoke up before you could even ask as he closed the door behind you.

“That’s my brother, Cronus,” He said, “Don’t mind him, he’s just  bein ’ an ass right now.” 

“I didn’t know you had a brother.” 

“Yeah well, I don’t talk about him for obvious reasons.” 

He leads you up a massive staircase, down a large hallway to, surprise, a room that seems almost as big as your house. There’s a giant four poster bed against the far wall, a dresser, armoire, desk, and tv stand all seemed to be made out of heavy solid wood (probably mahogany). You set your bag down and Eridan sets to putting on a movie that he claims is a must-see piece of cinema masterpiece. Before long you’re both sitting on the floor with shitty ass pizza, watching a shitty ass movie (something about a journalist or something and fashion and you think that’s Meryl Streep, but you’re too lazy to google it) and you’re both laughing your asses off at the dumb jokes you’re making. 

You couldn’t help but watch as he laughed and smiled and made comments about the movie, mouthing lines and telling you all sorts of trivia and facts about the film that you really couldn’t have cared less about, you just loved watching his face light up with every word and fact. You still couldn’t believe how head over heels you were for this absolute dork of a man, but here you were. You really wished there was a way to confess your feelings for him without the risk of being rejected, you never handled rejection of any kind in any way very good. Your mind wandered into every possible scenario of you confessing and every outcome, good or bad, and you had gotten so wrapped up in your thoughts that it wasn’t until Eridan practically punched you in the arm did you snap out of it. 

“Ow, what the hell was that for douche?” You hissed, rubbing your arm where his fist had connected with you. 

“You weren’t  payin ’ attention, Sol!” He growled back at you, “I was  tryin ’ to ask you a question.” 

“Was it so important that you had to use your monster hands to strike my delicate flesh you brute?” 

“ Haha , very funny...” He deadpanned, “I was  tryin ’ to ask what time you had to be home by, I’m pretty sure the last bus has already left and I’m fairly certain you don’t live walking distance from here.” 

You blinked a couple of times and then glanced down at your watch. 11:42pm....  _ SHIT.  _ You really hadn’t been paying attention to the time and no doubt your dad was freaking out. You pulled out your phone and saw several missed calls from him AND your brother. 

_ Double shit.  _

“You can stay here if you don’t have a ride, I have spare pajamas and an unopened toothbrush.” Eridan offered. 

You nodded, “I... I need to make a phone call really quick.” 

You made the dreaded call and your dad wasn’t as mad as you thought he would be, but you were definitely grounded when you got home tomorrow, that’s for sure. You hung up the phone and sighed. 

“Was he mad?” Eridan asked, “ ....Are you  stayin ’ over?” He said so quietly as if he almost didn’t want you to hear his question. 

“Yeah if that’s okay,” You looked at him, “Sorry about this ED, I should’ve been paying more attention.” 

“It doesn’t bother me none, Sol, it’s your funeral when you get home though.” The Aquarius shrugged as he moved over to his dresser and started pulling out pajamas for the two of you, “I would offer you the guest bedroom, but Cronus and his lackeys have taken up occupancy of it, so we can just share my bed if that’s okay with you.” 

That made you pause for a moment. Share? Share the bed of the man you were harboring an embarrassingly large crush on? On one hand...  _ FUCK YES.  _ On the other  hand ...  _ OH SHIT.  _ Could you last a whole night lying in bed with him? Would you be able to keep yourself from popping a boner, would you be able to keep your hands to yourself, would you-- 

“Hey are you okay?” Eridan asked, concern laced in his voice as he holds out a pair of pajama bottoms to you. 

You clear your throat and try to sound as collected as possible, “Y-Yeah, why?” Your voice cracked a little. 

He looked at you a little weird, “Okay? Just  askin ’, your face is a red as a tomato.” 

After the two of you were changed and another movie was put on (your choice this time, the Imitation Game), you both got into the bed and got comfortable. You had to toss several  plushes to the side and couldn’t believe a grown ass man had dolls on his bed. Taking a brief look at them you saw they were all  plushes of the Pokémon  Horsea , all shapes and sizes of it apparently. 

“ Horsea , ED?” You said, throwing the last one off to the end of the bed, “Really? That’s like the worst  Pokémon ever...” 

He huffed at that, “Well good thing no one was  askin ’ for your opinion on it.” 

You went to set your phone on the nightstand and noticed a rather beat up looking DS sitting there next to a picture of who you could only assume was Eridan as a kid with his mom. Not to be a dick or anything, but man, she did not look too good. Suddenly little things started to click together in your mind, slowly at a snails pace. You pick up the picture to get a closer look at it, Eridan couldn’t have been more than nine or ten years old in the photo. 

“That’s my mom,” Eridan’s voice broke through your thoughts, “That was the last picture I was able to take with her.” 

You look at him then back down at the photo, looking it over again before placing it back, “What happened to her?” 

Eridan was quiet for a long moment, your eyebrows furrow slightly as you look at him. You really hoped you didn’t upset him with that question. 

“She died,” He said quietly, “She had some rare  kinda cancer and the doctors did all they could, but...” 

You really had no idea what to say so you, being your lame ass self could only manage, “I’m sorry...” 

“Thanks...” He looked away briefly and cleared his throat, “Anyways, the hospital she was at I  remember there was this stupid jerk of a kid that would constantly pick on me.” 

That made you even more curious, more pieces starting to fit together in your mind, “Oh?” 

“Yeah some other kid  who’s mom was there for  treatment ,” Eridan explained, “He and I used to sit in the  waitin ’ room and play games together. Really though our first  meetin ’ was terrible  seein ’ as we had gotten into a pretty bad fight.” 

Okay, this couldn’t be a  coincidence . 

“ED,” You really couldn’t believe it, “What hospital  did your mom have treatment at?” 

“Hm?” He looked at you, “Mercy in the downtown area here... Why?” 

You sighed and rubbed your face with your hands, hanging your head before looking back at the other, “ED, I’m pretty sure that other kid was me.” 

He looked at you like you had grown a second head, “You’re  kiddin ’ right?” 

That had you slightly annoyed, “Why would I lie about that?” 

“I dunno, it just seems a little weird, doesn’t it?” He shrugged. 

“Look, my mom had treatment there too and I remember beating the shit out of this snot nosed pompous kid the first time I met him there,” You explained, “Then every week after that we would talk about dumb shit and play  Pokémon .” 

Realization seemed to dawn on Eridan’s face as you kept talking, “Holy shit, Sol,  that really was you?” 

“That’s what I just said dumbass.” 

Eridan seem to think about this intensely before breaking out laughing, which irritated and confused you. 

“What’s so funny?” 

It took him a moment before he calmed down enough to answer you, “ Lookin ’ back, it was all really fuckin’ obvious, don’t you think?” 

You had to admit he had a point which made you chuckle a bit, “Yeah I guess you’re right.” 

The two of you spend the next hour or so comparing memories and you told him about how your mom passed a couple months after he had stopped showing up. He talked about how his family had moved back to New York to bury his mother and to be closer to her family out there. As your conversation starts to come to an end, having discussed almost everything really, you noticed that Eridan keeps glancing at you out of the corner of his eye as you both try to watch what little is left of the movie playing on the tv.

Finally, after a moment he speaks up, “Hey, Sol, can I ask you  somethin ’?”

“You just did.” you tease.

“Don’t be a jackass...” His words have no bite to them despite the look he’s giving you.

“Fine then, what do you  wanna ask?” 

“Is there...” He paused, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, “Is there anyone you like?” 

You stared at him and had to take a minute to process the question, was Eridan asking if you liked anyone in the slim possibility that maybe he liked you? Is he asking because he wants to know if there’s competition? 

As you ponder all of these things, you apparently were taking too long to answer for Eridan’s liking and he cleared his throat, “Nevermind, actually, forget I asked that.” 

“Wait, but--” 

“Goodnight, Sol.” He interrupted you and laid down to go to sleep. 

You mentally beat yourself for blanking out like that and you, too, laid down to go to sleep. This sucked you thought to yourself as tried to go to sleep. This was going to be a long night.... 

The next morning, you wake up and have to take a long moment to reorient yourself. You’re pretty sure your room never had ornate painted ceilings. You sit up and rub your eyes, looking around for a moment. Oh, yeah, you stayed over at Eridan’s because you missed the last bus. You looked at your watch, 8:28 am... The busses are running by now. 

“ Mornin ’  sleepin ’ beauty,” You heard from across the room, “Do you always sleep this late?” 

“Bite me douchebag...” You mutter as you blindly reach for your glasses and put them on, successfully stabbing yourself in the eye in your attempt. 

Eridan laughs from where he’s sitting at his desk, writing something. You stand up stretching, noticing how the other glances at you as your shirt rides up a little bit. 

“You’re kind of a big loser aren’t you, Sol?” 

“ _ You’re _ _ kind of a big loser aren’t you Sol?”  _ You mimic him sarcastically as you walk over to see what he’s doing, “Are you actually doing homework ED?” 

“ Y’know , not all of us are fuckin’ nerds like you, Captor,” He huffed, “Some of us actually have to study to get good grades.” 

“Whatever you say, ED,” You lean over to see he’s attempting to write an essay of some kind, “English?” 

“I never really got essay writin’...” He seemed a little embarrassed by this fact, “Or most writin’ in general...” 

“With a dumbass speech impediment like yours, that doesn’t surprise me.” You tease. 

“Like you’re one to talk you  lispin ’ freak.” He shot back. 

“Whatever you say fishlips.” You see what he’s trying to write and have to laugh because it’s really just awful, “You need help?” 

“Depends, are you goin’ to be an ass about it?” 

“Probably.” 

Eridan glared at you and then huffed, “Fine...” 

It takes you a few hours to explain to him the proper use of the oxford comma and when you finally get it through his thick skull you notice that it’s almost noon. You really should be getting home.

“Well it’s been real, ED, but it’s time for this cowboy to be hitting the old dusty trail.” 

“It’s about time, too, get the fuck outta my house Captor.” 

You both laugh and he thanks you for your help as you get changed and gather all of your things. He walks you down to the front door and shifts from one foot to the other, like he wants to ask you something. 

“H-Hey, if you want, I can give you a ride home?” He says almost shyly, “It’s like an hour bus ride for you isn’t it?” 

You seem to ponder this for a moment, “I mean sure, if you don’t mind, I don’t care either way.” 

You really just didn’t want to take the bus in the middle of the day when it would be the busiest and more than likely the smelliest. 

Eridan lit up like New  Years Eve and told you to hold on for a moment while he goes to grab his things and let his dad know where he’s going. Five minutes later and you’re both walking out to the garage and he hits the unlock button on his key fob and of-fucking-course he would drive a white fucking Lamborghini. 

You really wanted to make fun of him for it, but really.... how do you make fun of a Lamborghini.

Eridan smirked at you as he saw you were staring in awe at the car, “Like it?” 

You cough and try to show disinterest, “Yeah, I guess it’s a nice car....” 

“You love it and you know it.” 

“I’m not going to admit anything.” 

You both got into the car and the inside was just as amazing as the outside, you couldn’t believe you were inside a freaking Lambo. You almost regretted getting in that car, however, once you guys actually got on the road because Eridan drives like a madman and you swear he broke at least 20 different speeding and traffic laws. 

You let go of the breath you didn’t realize you were holding when he finally pulls up into your driveway and puts the car into park. 

You sit there for a second before speaking up, “Hey thanks for the ride.” 

“Yeah, no problem.” He says adamantly not looking at you, but inspecting the rings on his fingers. 

You watch him for a moment, your hand hovering over the door handle. You sigh and turn to him, “Hey, are you okay?” 

He glances at you before looking away, “Yeah.” he mutters half-heartedly. 

You obviously are not convinced, “C’mon, ED, I’m not an idiot, I can tell something is bothering you.” 

He takes a deep breath and turns to look at you, “I really need to say  somethin ’, but... I’m scared a’ what you’ll say.” 

You furrow your brows in confusion, “Um, okay?” 

“I...” He almost looks like he’s about to start crying and you hope to fuck he doesn’t because you’re terrible at comforting people. 

“I mean whatever it is, it’s not something bad right?” You ask him, “So don’t worry about me being upset or anything if that’s what it is.” 

“You don’t get it, if I say  somethin ’ then you might hate me!” He raises his voice at you. 

You’re taken aback by this just a bit, “Well, if you don’t ask you’ll never know, isn’t that what they always say?” 

He sniffles a bit and nods, “I guess...” 

“So just tell me then, spit it out fishlips.” 

He takes a couple  more deep breaths and looks you straight in the eyes, “Sol. I like you. Like, really  really like you, like I  wanna do things to you and mess you up like you.” Every word out of his mouth he seemed to turn a deeper shade of red, but he never broke eye contact with you. 

You stared at him wide eyed and could not believe what he just confessed to you. You feel like your face is probably just as red as his. 

“I’m sorry if that sounds  disgustin ’ to you and if you never  wanna speak to me again after this, I understand, but I just couldn’t go another day without  tellin ’ you an--” 

Your body must have been on auto pilot because you couldn’t remember reaching out and grabbing the others face and  hasitly pressing your lips against his. The squeak the other let out was absolutely adorable and when you pulled away you saw that he had tears in his eyes and you were just slightly concerned that his face was forever going to remain red. 

“S-Sol...?” His voice was barely over a whisper. 

“Please don’t make me explain that,” You said, “I’m really bad at expressing emotion so just read between the lines and come to your own conclusion.” 

“Sol, that...” 

“What?” Oh god, was that the wrong move to make? Was he upset? Why would he be upset, though, he just confessed his feelings to you. 

“Sol...” He started crying.

_ FUCK.  _ This is what you really didn’t want to happen. 

“I was really scared you weren’t  gonna like me and that I had just messed  everythin ’ up.” 

“ED, if it makes you feel any better, I’ve liked you for a long time, probably since you transferred and I’m just a huge coward who couldn’t tell you.” 

He sniffled at looked at you, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand, “R-Really?” 

“Yeah, so please, just stop crying, I don’t know what to do, I’m not good in these situations...” 

“Well... You...” He looked everywhere but at you, “You could kiss me again, that might make it better....” 

You couldn’t help the smirk that spread over your face, “Oh?” You leaned closer to him, “Is that so?” 

He looked up at you and nodded. You kept smirking and then suddenly pulled back. You opened the car door and got out, leaving Eridan sitting there confused. You walked around to his side and opened the door and pulled him out, pressing him  against the side of the car. 

“It’s a little cramped in there for my liking.” You whispered as you leaned in to press your lips against his again. 

He let out the smallest of moans as he kissed you back, wrapping his arms around you and gripping the back of your shirt. You place your hands on his hips and pull him closer to you. You move to deepen the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip, him parting said lips to grant you access and then... 

You hear someone clearing their throat not too far from where your standing. It scares the two of you and you jump in surprise, pulling away immediately from Eridan. You look to the end of the driveway where your father and brother, Mituna, are standing. Your dad looks highly unamused and Mituna is barely holding in his laughter. 

You dad pinches Mituna’s cheek to stop him from laughing (it really didn’t work), “Mituna, go inside, I need to have a word with your brother.” 

Mituna was still cackling, “Thollux ith in trouble~!” he sang as he did as he was told and went inside the house. 

You watched him leave and then looked at your father, who approached the two of you, “Sollux, I really couldn’t care less who you choose as your romantic partners, however, can we please keep it family friendly while you’re standing in public view in front of our house?” 

Your face, you’re convinced, is the loveliest shade of red, “Yessir....” You mumble.

“Your boyfriend is more than welcome to stay for dinner, we’re having meatloaf tonight.” He said as he walked past you and towards the house, “Please if you’re going to continue your actions, take it inside.” 

Before he walked into the house, however, he looked back the two of you one last time, “Oh and I do hope that you two used protection if you happened to have done anything last night.” And with that he walked inside and closed the door behind him leaving you and Eridan standing there in utter shock and embarrassment. 

“I....” You stammered, “I-I am so sorry about that.” 

Eridan looked as if his soul had left his body, “That was so fuckin’ embarrassing Sol!” He hissed at you. 

“Well at least it saves us the coming out to my dad conversation.” 

Eridan groaned, “Seriously Sol?” 

You laughed a little, the tension slowly fading from your system, “Seriously.” He stepped away from you, fixing his shirt that you had rumpled up a bit. He gave you a quick kiss and started to make his way up the driveway to the house, “You coming loser? My dad makes a mean meatloaf and really you’d be an absolute idiot to miss out on it.” 

Blushing furiously, he rushes to close his car door and lock it before running up to follow you in the house. 

Fast forward to the present and really, you just couldn’t believe it. You guys were just a couple of repressed dorks back then and look at you two now. You were a master programmer sought by all the largest tech companies in the country and Eridan was a world-famous model and you couldn’t be more in love with that loser. 

Lost in your thoughts you didn’t notice someone come up behind you and you jumped as they wrapped their arms around you. You chuckled lightly as they try to bury their face in your back, groaning. 

“Why does the sun exist at this time?” Eridan complained, “Fuckin’ stupid...”

“ED, it’s almost noon...” You turn in his arms so you can wrap your arms around him as well, pulling him closer to you. 

“That’s not the point, Sol,” He whines, “Make the sun go away...” 

“I’ll get right on that ED, right behind stopping global warming, solving world hunger and saving the dolphins, I’ll make sure that I stop the sun from shining in your eyes.” 

“Good, ‘bout time you did  somethin ’ useful.” 

“So, do you want coffee in the meantime, Prince?” 

“Yes please.” 

You smile and get to work on making your fiancé some wake up juice. Oh yeah, you heard that right, Sollux Captor, virgin extraordinaire for the longest time, is engaged to be married to his boyfriend who is the most hipster asshole on the planet. It’s been 10 years since your awkward first make-out session in the driveway of your dad’s house and you’d be lying if you said it hadn’t been difficult. There had been fights and disagreements, break-ups and make-ups and everything in between. 10 years of ups and downs and in just a week's time you were going to make it official that you wanted to spend every last minute of every last day of the rest of your life together with him. 

You really don’t know when you had become so sappy, but at this point in your life you really didn’t care. As you brought a cup of coffee to your better half, who had moved himself to the couch in the sitting room, you couldn’t help but smile again. His hair was half fallen on his face, not in its usual primped up and gelled hairstyle, his freckles were in full view instead of being hidden with a layer of coverup, and his eyes had this half-asleep haze that you loved so much. 

You sat down next to him, handing him his cup, and threw your arm around his shoulders, “One week.” was all you said. 

Eridan put the cup up to his lips, said lips curling up into a small smile before taking a sip. He leaned into you and the two of you stared out the large window that was on the south side of the room. 

“One week.” He replied, enjoying the look of the way the light hit the engagement ring on his left ring finger. 


End file.
